Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prescription of intravenous medication for blocking a heroin or morphine intoxication path and its using and, more particularly, to the prescription of intravenous infusion and its using. The intravenous medication is injected to a patient to activate the patient's liver and circulatory system, while a doctor and/or a nurse controls the timing of drug administration and the safe dosage to block acute withdrawal symptoms of an acute withdrawal addict quickly and successfully by the processes of detoxication, relieving symptoms, suppressing restlessness, and sobering.
Description of the Related Art
In medicine, heroin and morphine may be used as potent analgesic drugs for alleviating pains caused by heart disease, trauma, surgery, etc. Since heroin and morphine have a strong addictive property, they are also used as potent drugs. When use at an early time, a user feels happy, peaceful and high, but fails to concentrate. The user's body cannot function normally twelve hours after taking the drugs, and withdrawal symptoms, including being tense, being unable to sleep, sweating, having upset stomach, having pains in limbs, cramps, etc., show up. These withdrawal symptoms continue for three to five days. The longer the user takes heroin/morphine, the longer the withdrawal symptoms last. An overdose of heroin/morphine may cause acute poisoning with symptoms including drowsiness, respiratory depression, hypotension, and the pupils becoming smaller. With repeated use of heroin/morphine, high psychological and physiological dependences occur, and the heroin/morphine addict's body adapts to the presence of the drugs and must continue to increase the amount of dose in order to obtain the same effect. After taking the drugs for a long term, an addict stopping taking the drugs will have withdrawal symptoms such as drug craving, anxiety, crying, sweating, runny nose, irritability, shivering, chill, loss of appetite, diarrhea, body curl, cramp, etc. Thus, it is very difficult for addicts to withdraw. It is very difficult to block the use of drugs by traditional rehabilitation methods that adopt tranquilizers and antidepressants.
In view of the aforementioned problem that it is difficult for heroin or morphine addicts to block the drugs, the present invention provides a feasible solution to help the addicts or patients to block heroin or morphine successfully.